It's Never Too Late
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: Everything happened for reasons. Love could bloom in the most unexpected situation. Now, all she needed was him. And TIME.


**Disclaimer: Bleach is definitely not mine.**

**Another UlquiHime fiction. This is my first post in 2015. Yay.**

**I offer my sincere condolences to QZ8501 passengers' family. It broke my heart to see another aviation accident.**

**May they rest in peace.**

* * *

><p><em>Your attention, please. The passengers of flight number XXXXXX leaving for Barcelona please board the aircraft through gate number three. Thank you.<em>

A young woman eyed her boarding pass. This was her chance. Did she really have the determination to leave this city? After all, leaving your town where you had stayed in since you were born was not an easy case. Not to mention maybe this time she was leaving for good. Could she do it? Yes. Did she really want to do it? No. But she had to. She didn't have anything that tied her to this place.

_Your attention, please. This is the final call for passengers of flight number XXXXXX leaving for Barcelona. Please board the aircraft through gate number three immediately. Thank you._

This was it. Now or never at all.

The young woman who possessed brown eyes and long orange hair headed toward the gate and showed the officer her boarding pass. She was tempted to look back, but she built her resolve. She couldn't be swayed now. With a heavy heart, the woman got inside the plane and searched for her seat.

'_5A'_, she noted.

She sat on the appointed seat. Most of the seat had been taken but she noticed the seat beside her hadn't been occupied. As she saw people passed her row but no one claimed the seat beside her, she became bemused.

'_It's impossible for this seat to be empty, right?'_ she mused.

She considered herself as a chatterbox. She loved to make a new companion. And considering the flight would take approximately thirteen hours, she preferred to have someone to talk to. The other passengers on her row, which consisted of a family of three, sat quite far from her.

Disappointment seeped into her. Even at time like this she was so unlucky.

As she was busy with her own thought, she didn't notice that a young man took the seat beside her. The slight movement jolted her. She peeked at her companion for the next thirteen hours.

A strand of ebony hair fell into his perfectly sculpted nose. She itched to run her fingers through it, to feel the softness of the silky mane. His skin was pale, to the extent of unusual, but it really suited him. And his eyes were the most captivating part. She had a glimpse and was sure that they were emeralds. A beautiful shade of emerald. She concluded her companion as a very handsome young man. An exotic one at that.

The young man, already sensed that someone was observing him, gave her a fleeting look. This gesture, she didn't know why, made her blushed. She could faintly hear the explanation about safety instruction from the video that was being showed.

"Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue," she stated cheerfully even though she was actually nervous inside.

The man just responded by staring at her for a moment before going back to whatever he was doing.

Orihime pouted. Her handsome companion didn't seem interested to acknowledge her. This flight would be boring.

Her thought was interrupted by the sudden noise of the plane she was in, which was currently preparing to take off.

Because this was only her second experience travelling by an aircraft, Orihime felt a bit of fear. She closed her eyes, praying for her own safety. The first time she traveled by a plane was with Sora, ten years ago. This time was the first time she traveled alone, as an adult.

The loud noise made her failed to hear the man beside her sighed, and because she was currently closing her eyes, she didn't notice that the man observed her since the first second she shut her eyes. The man reached for her right hand and interlaced it with his own. A gesture of comfort. Sensing this, Orihime opened her eyes. She confusedly stared at the interlaced hands and swung her head to his direction. Her eyes found him. He seemed didn't care at all, but Orihime knew it was just a façade. She offered him smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The man didn't say anything but Orihime could hear a grunt coming from him.

Somehow, this young man gave her strength to escape her fear.

* * *

><p>"I am Orihime Inoue."<p>

She once again introduced herself, hoping this time she could obtain better response from her companion.

The young man watched her, but this time he offered her his response.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Orihime flushed. He had beautiful deep baritone voice. She didn't mind to hear it for the rest of her life. She shook her head mentally.

'_What are you thinking about, Orihime? You haven't left Karakura for an hour yet and now you are ogling at some man?'_

She stared at his beautiful eyes.

'_Not just some man,'_ she thought.

Staring at him like this seemed familiar, as if she had known him all her life. She didn't understand the reason of her sudden interest to the man.

"Your name sounds foreign. Are you not Japanese?"

He nodded.

"My mother is Japanese, and my father Spanish."

'_A Hafu,'_ she mused inwardly.

"So you came to Japan for business trip? Or you came as tourist? No wonder you don't look like a common Japanese." she babbled.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"You talk a lot, woman."

She pouted.

"Yes, I came to Japan for business trip. But this is not the first time I came to Japan. I used to live in Japan and attended High School in Karakura."

"Really?!" she asked shockingly.

He nodded.

"Wow, I totally don't expect it. I entered the same school too. Wait, I don't know you. How old are you exactly? Were you my senior?" she inquired out of curiosity.

'_This woman is so noisy,'_ he thought annoyed.

"Cease your talking, woman." He commanded.

Orihime shut her mouth instantly.

"You don't know me but I know you. Yes, I was your senior by two years. I was in special class for advanced educated student, that's why you never saw me."

"That class was for prodigies, wasn't it? Cool. You must be a genius too," she exclaimed cheerfully.

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes.

"But how did you know me? I mean you were my senior and attended the special class. I didn't even know you so why you….?"

He sighed.

"Contrary to your belief, you were quite popular back then. Who didn't know Orihime Inoue, the beautiful and gentle creature of female human in Karakura High?"

She blushed at this.

"After all, I used to have a crush on you," he admitted.

Orihime gasped loudly.

Was he joking? Someone like him used to have a crush on her? How could something like that be possible? What did he see in her? In her opinion, she was not beautiful, not that smart, especially compared to him, and clumsy beyond words. Seriously, what did he see in someone like her?

She suddenly felt awkward.

Ulquiorra, who noticed this, tried to melt the awkwardness feeling.

"Don't worry. I don't have any feeling for you anymore. How could I? I haven't even seen you for years."

She offered him a shy smile.

Orihime tried to cover her red cheeks embarrassedly. Ulquiorra stared at her amused.

"W-why….why didn't you….you know…."

Ulquiorra sensing her discomfort decided not to prolong her suffering.

"Why didn't I pursue you?"

She nodded blushingly.

He sighed.

"Well, I believed if I pursued you that time I would be rejected."

Orihime gawked at him.

He continued.

"At that time I realized you pined over someone on your class. Kurosaki, wasn't it? It's useless to try to win your affection when you had set your eyes on someone already," he explained.

Orihime felt her heart ached when she heard that name. But mostly, she felt pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled earnestly.

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>"You know, you are quite cute," she giggled.<p>

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You really are cute."

She poked his cheek.

Ulquiorra shot her an annoyed glare which only made her giggled louder.

After conversing for two hours, Orihime realized that the stoic man was not as cold as she expected. He even let her do whatever she wanted to him. Like currently, she was pinching his cheek gently. His porcelain skin was so soft that she herself was jealous. It made her didn't want to stop touching him.

"Woman, stop it already! You act like a kid."

Orihime scoffed. She didn't care. She hadn't felt this happy for a very long time. Being with Ulquiorra was so comfortable. It was as if he was her element. Feeling bold, she kissed his cheek.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes. What was she doing? The woman was so annoying.

"Two hours ago you were gloomy, but now you are so giddy. Why the change of mood?" she questioned.

Orihime was startled.

"Eh, you noticed?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

Suddenly, her mood shifted. She looked so sad that he was almost sure she would break if he touched her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She just shook her head.

"Nothing."

He reached for her hand, giving her comfort.

"You can tell me anything, Orihime," he offered.

She was contemplating. Was he that trustable? Should she tell him everything? The reason why she left Karakura? Was she ready to pour her heart to someone who she had known for only two hours? But Ulquiorra was different. She felt like she found something she had searched for years in him. As if she was coming home from a very long journey. Strange, because she just knew him. Yes, if she wanted to trust someone, it would be him.

"It's about my reason leaving Karakura."

Ah, he understood now.

"Well, maybe I can't offer a solution, but sharing your problem will ease your mind."

Orihime smiled. She had chosen a good man this time.

"Do you remember the one you referred as Kurosaki?"

She saw him nodded from her peripheral vision.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. You were right. I pined over him for years. He never glanced my way, even when we were friends. It's because he already had someone he loved, Rukia Kuchiki."

He remembered Rukia Kuchiki, Kuchiki-sensei's little sister. The petite girl with beautiful violet eyes.

'_So, this is basically an unrequited love?'_ he mused inwardly.

Ulquiorra tightened his hold on her hand, urging her to continue.

"Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan became an item. Their relationship was perfect. They completed each other. Kurosaki-kun said he found his soulmate in Rukia-chan."

She huffed.

"I was jealous, but still I was happy. To see both of them in blissful relationship was my own satisfaction. But then it happened."

Ulquiorra eyed her searchingly. What exactly happened?

"That night we had a party. It was held in Ishida-kun's. I remembered the snow fell heavily that night. Kurosaki-kun drove home with Rukia-chan. A-and…" a tear dropped, "they had a crash. A drunken driver crashed into their car. On the way to the hospital, Rukia-chan breathed her last breath. Kurosaki-kun suffered major concussion, but after a month of intensive treatment he was alright. He blamed himself for Rukia-chan's death. I never saw him like that, he destroyed his own life."

Orihime sniffed. Ulquiorra offered her his hankie. After mumbling quick thanks, she continued her story.

"I was the one who took care of him in that phase. I thought I could hide my feeling forever but Kurosaki-kun noticed it. He questioned my motive. I told him I cared about him sincerely and never hoped to be requited. Since that time he tried to accept me. I initially thought he was starting to love me back but I was wrong. He just pitied me," she said bitterly.

"What made you think that?" Ulquiorra asked softly.

"After three months in relationship with him, I was aware of his change."

Orihime stopped talking. She searched Ulquiorra's eyes. He encouraged her silently to continue.

"After three months, Kurosaki-kun didn't care for my being. He didn't call, didn't visit, and didn't even try to contact me. After three weeks I was fed up. I tried to visit his dorm, but his roommate said he didn't appear for almost two weeks. I couldn't contact his number. He didn't even attend his classes. I became worried. It's as though he was gone from this world. But one night I…" she sobbed, "I saw him with some women. H-he appeared drunk and the women wore skimpy outfits. I jumped into conclusion that he cheated behind my back. I believed he's not the Kurosaki-kun I knew. He had changed. The next day I faced him in his dorm. I asked him why he had done it. He said he didn't need me. That I was a hindrance. That he never loved me even once. That I was just a rebound. I asked for a break up and he happily complied. I never heard anything from him since that day."

Orihime threw herself at him. Ulquiorra caressed her back.

"I was so upset. Why can't I have a chance to be loved?" she sobbed.

He let her crying in her arms.

"So that's the reason for you leaving Karakura?" he inquired softly.

He felt her nodded.

"Nothing tied me to that town anymore."

"But what about your family and friends?"

Orihime ceased her sobs before answering, "My only family, Sora-nii, had long passed away. Everyone else in our group had left Karakura to continue their own lives."

Poor creature. She must be lonely all this time.

"So, you intend to stay in Barcelona?"

"Yeah, I want to forget all bad things and start over," she answered.

"Where will you stay then?"

Orihime smiled sheepishly.

"Actually I don't know yet."

Ulquiorra sweatdropped. The woman didn't even plan anything.

"You can stay with me," he offered, "I live alone and my apartment is more than big enough for both of us."

She gasped.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance."

He shrugged.

"A companion will be nice. If one day you decide to move out I won't mind. You can stay at my place as long as you want," he said lightly.

Her smile bloomed.

"Sure."

She wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life. Finally she found her soulmate.

* * *

><p>Her sleep was interrupted by big turbulence and urgent whispers of baritone voice which she believed belonged to someone achingly familiar.<p>

"Woman, wake up!"

Orihime jerked from her nice dream, which consisted of her, a toddler with jade eyes, and an infant in her crib that possessed the exact shade of her own eyes and pale skin. A man was present in her dream but she couldn't make out his face.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she answered groggily, "what happen?"

"Bad weather," he answered simply.

She looked around her. Most passengers wore panic expression on their faces. Children were crying. Several more religious people started praying for their safety. Flying attendants did their best to sooth them and the captain of the airplane's voice echoed, confirming that eventhough they were in a very nasty weather still everyone needed to chill.

"Stay alert."

The man beside her commanded.

Orihime gripped his hand. As long as he was with her, she believed everything would be alright.

That was her last thought before everyone, including her, screamed and chaos happened.

* * *

><p>"When will they come?"<p>

Her voice was raspy. It took so much energy just for saying that simple sentence.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra muttered.

They, and the fellow passengers who were still alive, did their best to survive on the large ocean. She didn't even have strength to shed some tears. They had been like that for hours already, waiting to be saved.

Orihime clung to the pale man. Their life vest made it impossible to get closer to each other. It was cold, and dark. She didn't know how long she could stay awake.

"U-ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"I-if somehow by miracle we c-could survive, will you stay with m-me? For the rest of our life?"

He nodded.

"R-really? You won't even g-get bored of me?" she stuttered.

"I don't tell lies, woman."

She sobbed dryly.

"If only I met you sooner…." she managed to choke out.

"I don't regret anything."

Orihime threw him a little smile.

"Me too."

Silence engulfed them for a moment before Orihime, with a tired voice confessed, "I love you, Ulquiorra."

He kissed her eyes, forehead, and the top of her head.

"Love you too, Orihime."

* * *

><p>"<em>Another aviation accident happened this year. The flight of XXXXXX departing from Karakura to Barcelona never reached its destination. The accident happened on 11.40 p.m. local time last night. No one survived."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ephesians 5: 16<strong>_

"_**Making the most of every opportunity, because the days are evil."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the OOC-ness, sorry for the depressing theme, sorry for all grammatical errors, and absolutely sorry for the imperfection of this story.<strong>

**I hope this is satisfying enough.**

**Do visit my other stories and please leave me reviews.**

**God bless. **


End file.
